


[Podfic] Nor An Evil Tongue Bewitch

by M_Samro



Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coping, I mean, Kissing, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Steve/wellness is really the main pairing but, Trauma, Tumblr Prompt, brief Steve/Bucky and Steve/Peggy, but Steve/Tony is the main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 30:33]Podfic of WhenasInSilks' gorgeous, atmospheric story.Summary:The thing about kisses is that they always come at the end of the story.Steve's life has had an awful lot of endings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936735
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Nor An Evil Tongue Bewitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nor an Evil Tongue Bewitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351510) by [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/WhenasInSilks). 



> I have been wanting to podfic this ever since I came across it months ago, and recently I saw that WhenasInSilks would like podfic of their works, so I finally did it! Surprise, WhenasInSilks! 
> 
> Happy Hanukkah and all other holidays, everyone!

[Podfic] "Nor An Evil Tongue Bewitch" by WhenasInSilks

Length: 30:33

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qt0rsxf52za1sr9/Nor_An_Evil_Tongue_Bewitch_podfic.mp3/file)

Stream via Google Drive [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NeJL8BFdn1Q7mWvetjTspARGIPfNfwcM/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot podfic, and my first using music/other sound effects! The original fic is so hauntingly beautiful that I knew it needed sound to translate into audio, and I spent AGES trying to find the right ones, and I hope I chose well. All sounds are from orangefreesounds.com, though I have modified and clipped when I wanted to.


End file.
